psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Alays
Opis Alays to suczka rasy Tamaskan Dog. W Psim Patrolu jest zastępcą Chase'a. Orprócz tego czasani jest policjantką a nawet wojskową ale to rzadkość. Wygląd Alays jest jedną z najwyższych suczek w Psim Patrolu. Ma ona biały pyszczek, podbrzusze dolnął część ogona i "skarpetki" na łapkach. Od pyszczka do ogona rozciąga się jasno broązowa łatka. Na plecach ma brązowe łatki. Od czubku głowy do końca ogona rozciąga się ciemno brązowa łata. Ma oczy koloru złocistego. Nad oczami ma dwie brązowe "brewki". Nosi złotą obrożę z szarą gwiazdą. Charakter Sunia jak na wice kapitana przystało jest opanowana i godnie wypełnia swoje obowiązki. Zawsze przygotowana do pracy, i pracowita jak mało kto. Ma dobre i bardzo dobre relacje z każdym. Wie jak zwracać się do szczeniąt jak do dorosłego psa. To, że jest opanowana nie zmienia faktu iż lubi pożartować lub porozmawiać z innymi. Nie znosi samotności. Nie lubi gdy jest sama, po prostu wpada w szał. Szanuje obecność innych. Suczka na codzień jest też spokojna i wyluzowana. Nie chodzi spięta, w sumie to częściej się śmieje niż ma na pyszczku smutek. Z nią dogada się każdy! Opiekuje się innymi. Jest lekko nadopiekuńcza co doj wszystkich, ma bzika na punkcie bezpieczeństwa! O dziwo sama jest ryzykantką i kocha adrenalinę. Na pewno nie odmówi dawki adrenaliny, to jest dla niej odskocznią! Kocha wytaplać się w błocie, śniegu. Uwielbia kąiele i pielęgnacje futra, ale nie lubi się stroić, dlatego często by coś założyła trzeba naprawdę mieć wiele szczęścia. Wydaje ci się, że słodziusia psinka...Ale tak nie jest. Na codzień miła ale gdy się wnerwi nie jest dobrze. Potrafi krzyknąć i tylko jej słychają się pieski. Nie znosiznosi gwaru, kłótni wtedy serio głośnio krzyknie "Cisza!" i jest cicho. Co do wrogów zależy jaki ma dzień, czasami woli stać gdzieś zboku by przypilnować innych by nie zrobili niczego głupiego. Ale częściej to ona sama staje do wali w obronie bliskich! Nie używa zbyt wielu słów przechodzi do...łapkoczynów!? (XD) Szanuje inne pieski ich hobby czy charakter. Ma bujną wyobraźnie. Kocha stwarzać zmyślone historie, czasami rysuje i ma dość ładną kreskę, jednak nie chwali się tym czy czym kolwiek. Umiejętności Sunia jest dość silna i bardzo szybko biega, z psiego patrolu jest na 3 miejscu pod tym względen. Potrafi zapamować nad każdym. Dość ładnie rysuje i chodź wyrzeka się tego, ma piękny głos. Oprócz tego ma najlepszy wzrok. Rodzina Dubbing Wersja Polska- Wersja Angielska-Rita Ora Biografia Sunia urodziła się na wsi. Jej rodzicami opiekowała się para staruszków. Był kochana przez swoich rodziców, jak i właścicieli. Ona odwzajemniała to uczucie całym sercem. Niestety kilka lat (a dokładniej 8) po jej narodzinach mąż jej właścicielki zmarł. To był ogromny cios dla rodziny. Schorowana pani Raschund postanowiła wyprowadzić się do swojej córki. Sprzedała gospodarstwo i wyjechała z psiakami do miasta. Dzień wyjazdu rozpoczął się bardzo dobrze. Słońce świeciło a w domu panowała wesoła atmosfera. Prawie dorosła Alays wsiadła razem z rodzicami do samochodu i wyruszyli w drogę. Nikt nie przeczuwał, że może zdarzyć się tragedia, która odmieni życię Suczki. Niestety podczas przejazdu nad wąwozem samochód wpadł w poślizg. Sunia wypadła przez otworzone okno, sturlała się po kamienistym zboczu i uderzyła w głaz, na tyle mocno, że straciła przytomność. Obok drogi przy której leżała Alays przechodził męszczyzna. Zwiedzał tamtejsze okolice gdyż był na wakacjach. Zobaczył koło głazu leżącą psinę. Z jej głowy sączyła się krew. Bez wachania zabrał ją do samochodu i pojechał do domu. Wziął sunię to lisiczki imieniem Youki, która była medykiem. Na szczęście rana nie była groźna. Gdy suczka obudziła się nie wiedziała komletnie gdzie jest, a co najgorsze kim jest. Przed oczami przeplatało jej się imię "Alays". Gdy Ryder zapytał się jej kim jest i skąd pochodzi, sunia powiedziała mu tylko swoje imię. Ryder zaadoptował Alays. Rok temu zdecydowała się przejść szkolenie na Policjantkę. Przeszła je z wyróżnieniem. Dostała wtedy swoją odznakę. Kilka miesięcy później Ryder postanowił, że będzie wojskową. Sunia zgodziła się ale jest nią rzadko. Bardzo polubiła się z Chase'em. Piesek polubił ją i wedział, że może jej zaufać. Postanowił, że zostannie wice kapitanem. I tak Alays drugi raz dostała odznakę, jednak nie była ona taka jak inne. Cała jej odznaka to była srebrna gwiazda. I tak Alays dalej ćwiczy swoje umiejętności i żyje od nowa poznając coraz to nowsze pieski. Strój Regularny-Złota kamizelka, na której widnieje żółta gwiazda policyjna. Nosi również złoto białte obuwie. Na głowie ma kapelusz w tych samych odcieniach, i z jej odznaką. Mission Paw-Czarno-złota kamizelka połączona z butami. Na głowie kask również złoto czarny. Od czasu do czasu elemeny złote świecą. Air Pup-Tym razem głównym kolorem jest biały, w złote ozdoby. Na głowie ma kask, a na łapach buty. Sea Patrol-Złoty kostium połączony z białym obuwiem. Space Pup-Biało-złoty kostium kosmiczny. Winter Pup-Złota kamizelka. Pszy szyi ma szalik połączony z kamizelką. Nosi ocieplany białe buty. Na głowie ma czapke. Pojazd Regularny-Samochód policyjny. Dominuje tu kolor złoty. Ma ogromne czarny opony. Z przodu i z tyłu są światła. Mission Paw-Tym razem jest to czarny motocykl ze złotymi wstawkami. Air Pup-Brak pojazdu. Sea Patrol-Jej pojazd policyjny zamienia się w podwodną łódź. Space Pup-Kształtem przypomina pojazd sea patrol, jednak z tyłu ma dwie rury a po bokach "skrzydła". Winter Pup-Złoto biały płóg śnieżny. Wyposażenie plecaka Regularny-W plecaku nosima megafon, pistolet oraz sieć. Oprócz tego w butach ma wmontowane przyssawki. Mission Paw-W plecaku ma palarizator, pistolet oraz gaz usypiający w postaci strzał. Ma kamere termowizyjną w kasku. Air Pup-Jej skrzydła są ponad dzwiękowe. Oprócz tego ma pistolet a w kasku wbudowany lokalizator. Sea Patrol-Szczypce latarka, oraz podwodne drony. Ma również pistolet z laserem. Space Pup-Szczypce, tym razem ma samdwa laser. W butach ma wbudowane silnczki dzięki, którym lata. Winter Pup-Pistolet, sieć, megafon. Posiada również mini szpiegule. Na jej butach jest specjalna obudowa zapobiegająca zapadaniu się w śniegu. Cytaty Lubi *Zabawy z przyjaciółmi i spędzanie z niminin czasu. *Gdy jej plan idzie zgodnie z planem. *Jazda na rolkach i łyżwach. *Gotowanie. *Gra w Hop Hop Boogie. Nie lubi *Gdy jej przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie. *Gdy ktoś lekceważy jej zdanie. *Wrogów. Hobby *Jazda na łyżwach i rolkach. *Gra na gitarze. Strach *Jedyne czego się boi to to, że znów zostanie sama. Ciekawostki *Na początku miała nazwyać się Honey, ze względu nana jej kolor oczu, jednak autorka nie przepada za miodem... *Ma bardzo dobry kontakt z Misty, czy Leaf *Gdy pieski z psiego patrolu (Chodzi o samczyki) zorganizowali kobkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 3 miejsce, co było dla niej ogromnym szokiem. *Potrafi rozmawiać biegle po angieslku, francusku czy hiszpańsku i uczy się rosyjskiego razem z Xander'em. Dlatego podczas wakacji była tłumaczem piesków. *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Bellami Galeria Alays Alays by ^^ThePuppy^^.png Alays.jpg|Cudeńkon narysowane przez Zuma the girl ❤❤❤❤ Alays_preparing_for_camping.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. To jest takie cudowen!! OMD LOVEEE ���� AlaysbyWafel.png TetradiandAlays.png 1542650669462.png Alays thanksgiving special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. W stylu traditional art, z okazji święta Dziękczynienia. Awwww cudowne arcydzieło ������ 1542541493795.png|Nocom 1542809419096.png 9D2717B8-8396-4246-B2B2-15024B7E4207.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. To jest takie pikne ���� 1543146561803.png|Ta łapa rozwala system ������ 1543256004328.png|Z Vivienne Untitled2-1.png|Challange day 6 #Mikołajki :3 Amazing_Cruise_tittle_card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania Niesamowity Rejs słiczne ������ Untitled240.png|Z Seychello. Piesek zjest nią flirtuje a ona ma tego dosyć... Alays having issues with her sleepingbag screenshot edit.PNG|Screenshot edit zrobiony przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji urodzin. Jakie to jest dopracowane ❤️ Mega�� Alays collects proposals from Patty Dilara Martine and Shiraz Ilustartion from Pool Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do Pool Party. Rex trying to flirt with Alays.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Rex znów zarywa do biednej Alays. I D E O L O! �� KOCHAM TEN EFEKT KURDE Xd Pups celebrating New Years Eve tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Pieski świętują Sylwestra" Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Policjantka Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policjantki Kategoria:Zastępca Kategoria:Zastępca PP Kategoria:Zastępczynie Kategoria:OC Puppy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:OC KruchegoWafla